Inner Demons
by Lazarus-kun
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so I thought I'd write it about Vampire knight as I love it, it's about Zero and what happens after Yuuki leaves, I hope you like. Sorry if the Paragraths are wierd...Trying to fix
1. Chapter One: New Term

**Chapter One: New Term**

As a new term started Zero watched students arriving from the Chairman's balcony, spotting familiar faces from the previous year. Everyone would be returning apart from Yuuki and Kaname, who had left the academy to be together, the rest of the Night class however would be returning with two new additions to take Kaname and Yuuki's places, making one of the new comers a pure blood. The thought of such an arrival made Zero clench his fist, he couldn't get away from them last term he had to deal Kaname who used him to get more power and steal Yuuki away, who turned out to be a pureblood herself.

Zero lowered his head at the thought of her, he missed her eyes, her smile and the beast within Zero missed her blood, his craving for it was worse than normal bloodlust, as he thought of it he could feel his inner demon fighting to get out as his eyes slowly grew crimson. Quickly Zero looked back at the rushing crowds below trying to focus himself when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. "There you are! I've been looking for you every where for you!" The Chairman excitedly exclaimed, Zero slowly turned around to face him "It may be the first day of term but you still have guardian duties!" The Chairman continued, before extending his arms out to Zero, holding a guardian arm band tightly in his grasp, Zero heavily sighs and retrieves the band from Chairman cross's grasp and slides it up his arm before taking a step past the Chairman toward the balcony exit, as he does Kaien Cross rests his hand on Zero's shoulder stopping him. "I miss her to Kiryuu Kun" he says in a reassuring voice, Zero doesn't respond for a few seconds and just stands next to Kaien looking down at the ground before shrugging Kaien's hand off his shoulder

Zero rested up against a tree near the entrance, he watched as groups of friends start to form in front of him, some students hadn't seen their friends since last term and had to catch up on gossip. Zero just watched as everyone passed him, getting the occasional gaze from passing students who still seemed weary of him. Eventually the crowds started to lessen as people made their way to their dorms and the sun started to sink.

After the last group of students had moved on, Zero slowly slid down the tree until he was sat up against it, slowly he look up and watched the sun, until only the very top was peeking over the trees opposite him. Zero closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree when suddenly a voice caused him to quickly sit up, moving his hand inside of his jacket ready to reach for the Bloody Rose, quickly turning his head as he does to see Yori standing just behind him, she takes a step back away from Zero, startled by his reaction.

Zero then slowly stands up and rests against the tree again his gaze aimed at Yori "Zero-Kun…you're still here?" she shyly asks

"What do you mean…?" Zero replied

"You were stood here when I arrived and that was a few hours ago" Yori explained in a soft voice

"I'm still a guardian...I was asked to watch over the people arriving" said Zero, with coldness in his voice which Yori picked up on, she then took a deep breath "Is it true Yuuki has left with Kaname?" Yori asked in a cautious voice, weary of how Zero would react causing and awkward silence between the two characters; Zero clenched his fist "She has…" Zero then walks past Yori toward the Chairman's office, Yori is left watching Zero walk away with a confused look on her face.

Within a few minutes Zero arrives at Chairman Kaien's office, he approaches the door but stops suddenly feeling an unfamiliar presentence, a vampire presence, Zero knew this as once again as his vampire instincts tried to take control forcing Zero to hunch over and lean up against the wall. He then raises his hand to his tattoo as his mind filled with memories of feeding from Yuuki. Zero then slowly climbs back onto his feet and fights against himself as he feels his eyes slowly return to their usual lavender colour, he then takes a deep breath to calm himself down and approaches the door again.

Zero slowly put his hand on the handle, still feeling a strong presence before walking into Chairman's office; Kaien was sat at his desk with a girl sat on the opposite side, who both turned around to the door at the same time, Kaien quickly ran over to Zero and put is arms around him "…and this is my son Zero-Kun" Kaien excitedly explains. Zero then slowly turns his head toward Kaien and stares at him with scorning eyes causing Kaien to quickly jump away from Zero back to behind his desk "I'm not your son…" Zero coldly states, still staring at Kaien, the girl from the opposite side of the desk slowly stood up and bows at Zero for a few seconds before slowly standing up straight again. The girl was wearing a Night class uniform and was average height, she had long wavy blonde hair that rested on her shoulders and her eyes were a deep green. "Hello Zero-Kun, I'm Hikari-chan" said the girl in a soft cute voice.

"Hikari is one of two new Night class students; she has arrived a few days early though, so I'm assigning you to look after her until the rest of the Night class arrives" Kaien explained, Zero then goes to protest but Kaien quickly interrupts him "…So I'll leave the two of you to get introduced, I have to meet with another student have fun" The Chairman quickly walked out of the room leaving Zero and Hikari alone.

Zero's gaze his then suddenly drawn to the Chairman's desk as Hikari puts some small tablets into a glass, Zero watches as the water turned crimson. The scent of it wasn't as alluring as real blood was, but it was enough to attract his attention. Hikari notices Zero's gaze fixed upon the liquid and his eyes start to widen, she slowly smiles before taking a step towards Zero who quickly diverts his eyes away from the liquid. "I'll take you to your dorm" Zero hesitantly instructs, Hikari quietly smiles and nods before following Zero out of the room.

Zero leads Hikari down the empty halls of the Moon dorm, the hallway seemed never ending as you couldn't see more than half a meter in front you. The two hadn't spoken since they had left the Chairman's office. But Zero knew Hikari wanted to say something as her curious green eyes studied him eventually she broke the silence

"Why are you not in the Night class?" she quietly asked

"Chairman Kaien thought it'd be best if I stayed in the Day class" Zero replied, his voice was in an uninviting tone as if to let Hikari know it wasn't something he wanted to talk about, especially with a vampire. The two then reach the door to Hikari's room, Zero stops just past the door and turns to face Hikari, who had also stopped by the door before cupping her hands in front of her and bowing "Thankyou Zero-kun" she said politely, Zero replies by nodding his head slightly before turning on his heel and walking into the darkness.

Zero quickly reaches his room in the male dorm; he knew this would be one of the only nights that he wouldn't have to go on patrol as all of the students were too tired from travelling to go walking around the academy. Zero took his jacket, waist coat and tie before off lying on his bed. "Why do I have to show that vampire around?" He thought to him self. He didn't want to show her around, because there was something about her, not only was she a vampire but something about her that sent his vampire senses out of control. Maybe it was the fact she remind him of Yuuki the thought of whom caused Zero curl over in pain as blood lust engulfed his body. He manages to clamber to the en-suite bath room and leans on the sink, his eyes are drawn to the deep red eyes crying for blood in his reflection. Zero lifts one hand to his neck, as he feels the thirst getting stronger, he then picks up two blood tablets and puts them in a glass of water by the sink. The water quickly changes crimson and Zero impatiently grabs the glass and drinks the substance within a few desperate gulp and feels relief fall over his body. Zero then slowly makes his way back to his bed, throwing himself on it as he approaches it and lye's facing the plain ceiling, he knew he'd have to be strong now the students were back in the academy.

Slowly Zero's eyes felt heavier and heavier he rolled on his side while the world around him disappeared as he slowly fell asleep.

"Zero…Zero" a quiet voice whispered, slowly pulling Zero from his dreams and into the darkness of an early morning. Zero opened his eyes slowly and rolled over to see a shadow standing over him, the figures identity hidden in the darkness of the room…


	2. Chapter Two: Duties

**Chapter Two: Duties **

Zero quickly sits up, and studies the figure hiding in the shadows; he tries to climb out of his bed but finds he is unable to move, as if his entire body was frozen. He glares at the figure in the shadows with scorning eyes, guessing that it was the source of his paralysis. "Zero..." the figure whispers before slowly reaching out to Zero, who finds that he also reaching out trying to grasp the figures hand, even thought he still has no control of his body.

As his hand enters the shadows he feels an icy grip as the figure gently holds his hand, Zero tries to pull away with out success, when suddenly the figures lifts his hand towards its head and bites it, numbing his hand instantly. Suddenly the coldness shoots up through his arm and reach his chest, as it does black engulfs Zero's vision.

The next morning, Zero is awoken up sun light shining in through the dorm window; he quickly sits up and looks around his room, looking for any sign of the figure that was in his room only hours ago. He then checks his hands for any signs of injury with out luck, even if something had hurt his hand it would have healed by now. Zero then sighs before resting his head in his hands

As Zero walked to his first class his mind was focused on the events of the previous night he kept wondering if it was a dream or if someone had actually gotten into his room and if they had who was it? It had to be a vampire, a human in his room they wouldn't have been able to bite his hand or create such an icy atmosphere, and there was only one Vampire in the school...Hikari.

Suddenly Zeros snapped back into reality as he walks into into another student knocking them over, Zero quickly looks down to see Yori lying on the hallway floor. Zero kneels down next to Yori and holds his arm out in front of her, Yori then slowly and cautiously grasps his hand and lets Zero pull her to her feet, she then gently brushes herself off before bowing slightly "Sorry Kiryuu-kun" Yori sheepishly apologises. "No…I wasn't looking where I was going" Zero reassuringly replies. Yori gaps under her breath slightly, all of the times she'd seen Zero in the past he'd been scary and now he was apologizing. Yori felt a small smile appear on her face and her cheeks blush. Zero notices Yori's smile and realizes that he was still holding her hand, he slowly pulls his hand away "Your not hurt…?" Zero asks in an attempt to break the awkward silence

"No, I'm fine Thankyou Ze…Kiryuu-kun" Yori replies awkwardly. Yori's gaze then looks beyond Zero, and her awkward smile slowly fades, Zero then looks over his shoulder to see Hikari walking towards him and Yori with gstudents admiring her as she elegantly walks down the hallway. "Good morning Zero-kun" Hikari happily replies, seeming more energetic than she did yesterday "The chairman said you'd be showing me around today, so I thought I'd come and find you!" she continued.

Zero rolls his eyes over to Yori who is still looking at Hikari with studding eyes "Bye Yori-chan…" says Zero, snapping Yori back into reality

"Bye Kiryuu-kun…" she replies as Zero and Hikari walk down the long hallway.

As the two walk around the academy they attract the attention of students walking to classes, who are quickly ridiculed by Zero's hostile gaze. Eventually all of the students were in class and Zero escorted Hikari around the academy grounds. "So why aren't you in the night class?" Hikari asks curiously, with a matching expression

"Because I'm nothing like the night class students" Zero snaps back, causing Hikari to giggle under her breath

"But you are!" She happily replies ignoring Zero's harshly toned response. Zero then lowers his head slightly knowing that no matter how much he argued he was like them, a beast in human form that lashed out as soon as the sickly smell of blood neared him. "I can't believe you got to met Kaname-sama!" Hikari exclaims noticing that she had lost Zero's attention "I've never met a pure blood before, that's why I can't wait for Kiyomi-sama" she continues.

"Kiyomi…?" Zero quotes

"She's going to be the new president of the night class" Hikari explains, excitement filling her voice

"A Pureblood..." Zero whispers while clenching his fists. Memories flashed through Zero's mind of how Kaname had used him from the very beginning, Zero bites his lip trying to block out the thoughts, but images of him and Yuuki continue to taunt him. Suddenly Hikari stops walking and slowly puts her hand on Zero's arm, before turning to face him, Zero watches as she wipes some blood off his chin that had run down from his mouth with her finger.

Zero then watches as her deep green eyes turn crimson as she quickly puts the bloody finger in her mouth. Hikari then leaves her finger in her mouth, as if savouring the taste of Zero's blood; she then slowly lowers her hand away from her mouth and looks deeply into Zero's eyes "Your blood…tastes cold…" she explains, her voice softer than usual "You haven't fed in so long" she continued, still looking deeply into Zero

"Don't try and read me" utters Zero before quickly turning away and leaving Hikari to watch him disappear.

"Your blood tastes cold; you haven't fed in so long" Zero quoted over and over in his mind. It was true he hadn't fed properly since Yuuki had left something he craved to do again but that wasn't what bothered him. It was as the fact that a vampire read him so easily. Zero snapped back to reality as he stormed into the chairman's office, greeted by a very startled chairman, Zero then walks up the desk and slams his hands down upon it before leaning over the chairman "We need to talk…" Zero exclaims, while glaring coldly into the chairman's eyes

"Kiryuu!" The chairman shouts before cowering behind his table "We have company" he continues, Zero steps away from the desk in curiosity and turns to face the figure behind him "Meet the new guardian…"


	3. Chapter Three: Revelations

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

Zero begins to study the figure standing behind him. The figure was male and just shorter than he was; he had dark, almost black hair that was styled back making it look wind swept. The man's eyes were hazel and seemed to go well with his fair skin colour and devilish grin. The man's build was average, although he did look in very good shape. The last thing Zero notices before turning back to the chairman is that this person is wearing a Day class uniform.

"Day class…" Zero quietly whispers to himself as he turns to face the chairman, who was now standing casually behind his desk. "Yes! This is Kazuo-Sato he is the new guardian and will be helping you with your duties from now on" The chairman exclaimed, Zero slowly turned around towards the chairman and glares at him.

"But he's Day class…?" Zero curiously asks in a surprisingly calm voice. Kazuo then clears his throat, getting both the chairman's and Zero's attention. "I er…should go, I have some work to do. I'll see you tomorrow Zero…" Kazuo awkwardly explained before walking out of the door, closing it as he does. Zero's attention quickly jumps back to the chairman. Zero stared at the chairman waiting for him to explain, the chairman replied by bowing his head toward the ground, before looking up again and adjusting his glasses. "Zero…you need help with your guardian duties, but no one else in the school knows the Night class's secret and you know that we can't ask a member of the Night class to help you." The chairman clarifies in and unusually serious voice.

"Does he know about the Night Class?" Zero questioned. The chairman quickily started to look uncomfortable, "How do you expect him to help me if he doesn't know about the Night class?" Zero hisses at the chairman

"Well…I thought we could…tell him about the Night class…" The chairman replied, his head lowering to avoid eye contact as his voice trails off.

Zero stares quietly at the chairman, not quiet believing what the chairman had just suggested to him. "That's not an option" Zero quietly forces "Doing that won't help me and it will put him in danger!" he continued

"But…what do I tell Kazuo? He'll be disappointed…" The chairman asked, still avoiding eye contact from Zero

"Tell him I don't need help!" Zero whispered in an extremely annoyed voice, before quickly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the chairman to think about his scorned ideas.

Zero walked from the chairman's office to the school ground, trying to get some air and calm down before he retreated to the bare walls of his room. The night air was cold and silent; Zero looked up at the full moon lighting an otherwise dark sky. Something about the moon and the chill carried on the silent wind drew Zero's attention back to the events of last night. There had to be someone in his room, someone with a cold atmosphere…a Vampire's atmosphere.

But there is only one Vampire in the school other than himself, Hikari. It couldn't have been her though; it would have been too obvious. "Could there be another Vampire in the school?" Zero thought to himself, as his gaze fell from the enchanting moon, he started to walk back to his room when a cold and familiar chill ran down Zero's spine, causing him to freeze on the spot before a deep hunger began to emerge. Zero slowly walked over to a tree and leaned against it, holding one hand against his head and wrapping his arm around his body, suddenly images of Yuuki flash through Zero's mind. As Zero sat against the tree the wind started to pick up slightly, carrying with it a soothing sound, a sound that goes with the images in his head, the sound of Yuuki's soft voice. "Zero…Zero…" The voices softly whispered

"Y…Yuuki…" Zero whispered back.

"Zero…I'm sorry…" The voice replies before falling silent, leaving Zero startled as he slowly stood up, still leaning against the tree, studing the area around him, looking for something that would explain what just happened, suddenly a shadow catches Zero's eye, it was hiding in the trees as if it were watching him. Zero pushes him self away from the tree and takes a step forward while studying the shadow in the distance, as he does the shadow moved away slowly, heading future down the path, if someone was there and they knew Zero could see them. Zero began to follow the shadow curious both of who it was and where they were going.

After about a minute of following the figure in the trees Zero finds himself at the water fountain. He walked over to it and began to look around him. The dark trees stood silently and strong, hiding everything between them in a dark unbreakable sheet of darkness. The path both behind and in front of Zero looked clear as it trailed off into the darkness.

The sky was still clear apart from a few vague clouds around the moon. Zero sighed heavily with anger knowing that the figure had been lost to the darkness, he slowly turned to face the fountain and lent over it, staring deeply into the water as if to see if the figure was hiding within the reflection of the world. Zero lowered his hand into the water and watched as the ripples caused by his hand spread across the calm liquid mirror. Zero then quickly raises his hand out of the water and turns around, to see Yuuki stood behind him. Her hair was short like she used to have it before Kaname turned her and she was baring a cute smile with matching eyes.

Zero took a step toward her, his eyes wide with unfamiliar feelings; he slowly reached about and put his hand on Yuuki's soft face, both to feel her touch and to see if she was real and really was stood in front of him "Y..." Zero began to whisper her name but as he does Yuuki lifts her hand to Zero's face and places a single finger upon his lips. Yuuki then tooks a step toward Zero, as if to be within his space, she rests her body against his and pulls him down so they are both sat on the ground with Zero resting against the fountain. Zero looked deeply into Yuuki's eyes as he felt himself moving his head closer to her lips, but did nothing when Yukki moved her neck toward his head. Zero then slowly bit into Yuuki's neck holding her body and hand as he did. After a few seconds of Zero drinking Yuuki's blood she whispers in his ear "I'm your ally Zero..." Zero's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly pulled himself away from the girl's neck "You're not Yuuki…."


	4. Chapter Four: Night Class

**Chapter Four: Night Class **

Zero quickly pulled away from the girl's neck, but is unable to resist the smell of blood, His body fought and screamed at him to drink more. Zero slowly moved his head to the right, fighting his inner beast to see to whom he was praying upon but the girl raises her hand to Zero's cheek and gently pulled his head closer to her neck "Don't stop…" the voice whispered softly. Zero then lowered his head back towards the girl's neck, fighting his Vampire instincts less now, his inner beast was hungry, and he craved relief. The blood tasted warm in his mouth. Zero felt himself lose of control of his body as he wrapped his arm around the girl tighter and tighter until his body and her body were like one.

Zero slowly came back to reality as he felt the girl's soft hand slowly lower down his cheek and fall of his face; he quickly moved his head away from the smell of blood, in fear of being enchanted by it again. He looked upon the girl's face to see Hikari numbly staring back with a small smile on her face. Zero's body was over come by a heavy, familiar emotion. Apart of him was lost in a blend of negative emotions; after all he was completely sure the girl was Yuuki. On the other hand he was beside himself with anger that he had fallen for this Vampire trick. His emotions made worse by his instincts crying out to drink more, as if the beats inside him shared the anger of being tricked. Zero closed his eyes and sighed heavily as his thoughts returned to the drained Vampire in front of him. He wanted to leave her, out side in the coldness of the night, but he found him self slowly picking Hikari up in his arms before he left the fountain area and headed toward the Night Dorm.

Zero quickly found himself in Hikari's room. It was dark and cold; the only light was the moon that illuminated through the window, leaving a bright out line of it spread across the room. The room's walls were bare apart from a book self filled with books and a large mirror that climbed from the floor to half way up the wall. Opposite of the mirror there was a vanity table that stood next to Hikari's bed. Zero couldn't help but notice it was much better than his plain single bed in his empty room, this bed had a head rest that stood almost as tall as he did, it was made up of twisting pattern of intertwining metal vines. The bed had dark blue sheets on with white lining. Finally the bed had two big pillows at the head of the bed, which again put his to shame, he thought as he slowly approached the bed, he slowly lowered Hikari down on the soft sheets before taking a step back and studying the girl.

"How did she do it?" Zero thought to himself "Why Yuuki? What is she? Who is she…?" Zero continued as his lavender eyes rolled up and down her body. After a while of Zero scanning the pale girl, his eyes stop on her neck…his bite mark. It had healed slightly and only two small trickles of blood remained on her neck "Why did she taste…and feel like Yuuki?" Zero thought to himself "Was my craving for blood that strong?" He continued. Zero then slowly made his way toward the window, as he stepped into the pale light of the moon; he looked up at the night sky, which was still nothing more than a dark sheet that covered the stars, being held down by the moon like a button, almost as if the sky was dressed for some occasion. Just as the thought crossed Zero's mind a cold feeling crawled across the room causing Zero to take a quick sharp sigh, before looking over his shoulder curiously before fully turning around and pulling the Bloody Rose out from inside his jacket, and started to walk towards the door, just as he gets within a meter of the door, the handle moves and the door slowly creeks open. As it does Zero raises the Rose.

As the door finally opens and two figures walk into the room, Zero took a step back into the light of the moon and raises the Bloody rose at the shadowy figures, when a familiar presence causes Zero to slightly lower his weapon "Kiryuu-Kun we've been through this before. Put the weapon away" One of the figures said as it slowly walked into the moon light, it was Akatsuki Kain, who was followed by Aidou Hanabusa. "Yeah Kiryuu, not afraid of us are you?" Aidou mocked, his voice filled with sarcasm. Zero felt his body tense up as his grip on his now lowered gun tightened, Zero hadn't missed the cockiness and self proud Night class, let alone the vain Aidou.

Zero slowly put the Rose back inside his jacket and stared at the two Vampires in front of him with scorning eyes as an awkward atmosphere filled the room, which was broken by another figure entering the room. As the figure entered the moonlit floor, Aidou and Hanabusa turned on their heels to greet the figure, Zero's felt the room's atmosphere change dramatically as the figure was finally covered in the pale light of the moon; it was Kiyomi, the Pure Blood.

The Vampire was around the same height as Zero and her hair was multiple shades of red that faded into one another as her hair flicked away from her face. Her eyes were dark blue and looked almost hypnotic against her pale completion. Kiyomi slowly took a step towards Zero before look over her shoulder at Hikari who was still lying on her bed peacefully. Kiyomi then looked back toward Zero "I do hope we weren't interrupting anything" Kiyomi politely and softy says, her dark blue eyes looking deeply into Zero's "My name is Kiyomi

I'm guessing you're the infamous hunter from the Kiryuu house" she continued, Zero took a quick sharp gasp "How does she know of me?" He thought to himself.

"You've built up a reputation since killing Rido as well as being blamed for Shiziuka Hio death as well" Kiyomi said, while taking a step toward Zero, who had a distant look upon his face after the mention if Shiziuka. Zero's head echoed with the soft voice of Shiziuka, the voice sent a cold rush up his spine which quickly snapped him back to reality, to see that Kiyomi has walked over to Hikari.

"I thought I was a missing someone" Kiyomi softly whispered, as if she was talking to the sleeping girl in front of her "But it seems something else got your attention" she continued, her voice slightly filled with curiosity as her eyes focused on the deep bite marks on her neck, slowly she stroked her fingers over the marks and then examined a drop of blood that had rubbed off onto her finger, slowly Kiyomi raised her hand and licked the drop of blood off her finger before slowly looking over her shoulder towards Zero. "Your need to control that Blood Lust, who knows who your feed on next" remarked Aidou, as a smug grin grew on his face. Zero quickly turned to face him with scorning eyes and clenched fists, the Night class had just arrived and already he wanted nothing but to kill them all. Kiyomi then slowly walked over Zero, stopping only a short distance from him before slowly raising her hand to his neck, Zero quickly grabbed her raising wrist in an attempt to stop her.

As Zero aggressively held the new Night class president's wrist, he felt Aidou and Akatsuki eyes lock onto him, Kiyomi responds by smiling slightly and raising her other hand to Zero's neck only to quickly run her nail along his skin, causing crimson blood to trickle down his neck, Kiyomi then wiped the blood onto her finger and licked it off, her eyes close as she seems to savoir the taste of Zero's blood. Zero then releases her wrist and takes a step away from Kiyomi, who smiled and sighed heavily before opening her eyes "The best way to understand someone is through their blood" she softly explains, while staring at Zero deeply, her Blue eyes studying him. "Poor Kiryuu-kun" she softly remarks before turning on her heel and starts walking toward the door.

Zero watches Kiyomi walk away from the moon light and into the darkness of the room, quickly followed by Aidou and Akatsuki, leaving Zero and Hikari in the cold room. "Pure Bloods" Zero thought to himself as he raised his hand to his neck and felt the cut Kiyomi had made, once again his body tensed with anger "The best way to understand someone is through their blood" Zero quoted to himself in his mind, before sighing heavily and looking over to Hikari, who was still sleeping. Zero recalled everything leading up to him biting her, the figure in the shadows and Yuuki's voice, could it have something to do with what happened in his room, when someone, or something bit his hand…was that real or did her image that to? Zero thought to himself, before slowly walking out of the sleeping Vampire's room

The next day Zero walked to his first class, he took his assigned seat and waited for the session to begin, he put his arm up right on the table and rested his head on his hand, he was tired from the events of last night and now that the Night Class had arrived his nights were going to be a lot more tiring thanks to Guardian patrol duty. As Zero's eyes slowly started to close and he started to fall sleep, a student takes the seat next to him, as they do they drop their books heavily on the table, quickly snapping Zero back into reality.

As Zero turned to silently scorn the student that had rudely disrupted his nap, a familiar voice side tracks him. As Zero looks over, he recognises the student as Yori "Sorry Kiryuu-kun…" she politely says in her soft voice "I didn't mean to disturb you" she continued, "I…its ok" Zero numbly responded, still half asleep

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" Yori asked


	5. Chapter Five: Equilibriums End

**Chapter Five: Equilibriums End**

As Zero slowly raised his head away from his arm he looked up at Yori with tired eyes, causing her to blush slightly. "Sit where ever you want" Zero answered, his voice lacking all emotion, before resting his arm up right on the table in front of him and resting his head in his hand. Yori sat down next to Zero and placed her belongings neatly on the table before sitting up right and placing both hands in her lap and began waiting for their sensei to arrive.

As the class waited for the sensei to arrive, Zero and Yori we're the only ones sat in silence. All of the students around them were still catching up with each others gossip and remising about the summer, leaving Zero and Yori in an awkward world of silence, Zero turns his head slightly towards Yori, she looked distant and deep within thought, she then slowly turned her head toward Zero and noticed that his Lavender eyes were focused upon her. Realizing she had departed into a world of her own, she swiftly shook her head from left to right as she emerged back into reality before giving Zero a small smile. Zero then looked to where Yori's thought filled gaze was set, it was Yuuki's old seat, a seat that this year no one had filled it. Zero could almost see Yuuki there in the seat, "Was Yori thinking the same thing?" He thought to himself. Suddenly the whole class fell to silence as the class room door opened and the sensei walked in and headed toward the desk. He was a new teacher so the whole class wasn't sure what to make of him and remained in silence. "Maybe I will get some sleep after all" Zero thought to himself as his eyes fell out of focus and the world because engulfed in darkness.

"Zero…Zero…" A soft voice called as Zero began to slowly wake up. He raised his head from the table, slowly rubbing his eyes, before seeing Yori fall into focus in front of him; she was staring at innocently at him. "Zero…?" She said softly, Zero responded by rubbing his eyes again "Sorry to wake you…but the session has finished" She continued awkwardly

"Thankyou…Yori" Zero replied, even thought Zero's voice lacked all emotion she knew that he was trying to be nice.

Zero walked out of the class room and walked down the busy hall ways of the academy, as students rushed headed off for their breaks, Zero managed to clear a path through the masses by giving cold glares to everyone in front of him until they moved out of the way, he was too tired to be pushed about by other students. Eventually he was free of the student crowded hallways as he stepped out of the main building and headed along the academy grounds, as he did he heard footsteps on the path behind, Zero suddenly stopped in his tracks "Can I help you Yori…?" Zero asked, knowing it was Yori following him. Slowly Zero turned around to see Yori making the same innocent face she had been making in the class earlier. "…Sorry Kiryuu-kun, I saw you walk out on to the grounds so I thought I'd come and remind you that we have another class starting" Yori explained, something about her soft voice stopped Zero from pointing out the obvious fact he didn't care if he missed lessons or not, he missed loads of them last year, instead Zero quietly sighed and softened his expression. "I'm heading into town; you're welcome to join me if you want" Zero asked politely as he could before watching a surprised expression grew across Yori's face. "But we have a class…" Yori whispered in response, trying not to sound patronising.

"Well you don't have to" Zero bluntly explained before turning on his heel and began walking into town again. Yori looked over her shoulder at the school, before sighing and running after Zero.

As the two walked into town the awkward silence from the earlier lesson had returned, Zero could see Yori was uncomfortable by the look on her face "I'm sure sensei won't mind if you miss one lesson" Zero said, his voice showing signs of assurance. Yori smiled awkwardly in response, partly sensing the unusual emotion in Zero's voice and partly because she didn't realize how easy she was to read.

As the two walked into the town they found themselves in peaceful surroundings, apart from the odd person drifting from shop to shop, the town was empty, unsurprising as it was still quite early in the morning. "Zero-Kun, where are we going…?" Yori asked as politely as she could, Zero quietly sighed as he hadn't planned on going on where specific. "To get Breakfast" Zero responded, thinking as quickly as he could. A slight smile spread across Yori's face, presumably because she hadn't eaten. "I know where a good café is!" Yori excitedly explained before turning on her heel and taking a step forward, almost walking off with out Zero before she suddenly stopped and turned around to show her excited smile off to Zero, who in shock of seeing an unusually excited Yori, began to follow her.

Zero suddenly came to a halt as the two approached the small Café. It was the café that Yuuki had taken Zero to once, it hadn't been long after Zero had first tasted Yuuki's blood that she brought him to this place. "What's the matter Kiryuu-kun?" Yori asked, breaking Zero away from him reminiscent thoughts.

"It's nothing…" Zero trailed off, Yori looked at Zero with caring eyes in response.

"Come on then Kiryuu-kun, I'll pay" Yori happily stated, noticing that something had brought Zero's mood down. As Zero looked towards Yori a small smile grew on her face, before she began blush causing her to swiftly turn on her heel and enter the café.

Zero and Yori sat in a small two person booth, against one of the café's walls. The Café had a few people sat down drinking various drinks, spread out around the café, but apart from that the café was as quiet as the rest of the town.

"Do you know what you want?" Yori softly asked, browsing the menu as she did. After she doesn't get a response she looks over the top of the menu to see Zero with him arm upright on the table, using his arm as a support fro his head. His mind was on the last came he came her, Yuuki had come to town with him as the two had to run errands for the Chairman, it was the same day that she was first attacked by a Level E in the town. "Yuuki brought you here didn't she?" Yori nervously asked, breaking Zero's thought chain. Yori averted her gaze down toward the table, obviously feeling awkward. "Yeah…" Zero replied sighing.

"Sorry…I didn't know" Yori apologized "You miss her a lot don't you?" Zero didn't reply he just looked away from Yori and out of the windows at the front of the café, remembering all of the times he'd spent with Yuuki.

As Zero's mind started to focuses Yuuki, a pain starts to grow in his chest and slowly travel up into his throat, as it did he moves his hand from his head to his neck. "Kiryuu-Kun…are you ok?" Yori asked her voice filled with both curiosity and concern. "I'm fine" Zero said sounding slightly breathless. Suddenly Zero sensed a familiar presence, something that seemed to attract the beast inside him, almost as if the Vampire side of him was pulling the human side toward this presence. Zero slowly stood up, keeping his gaze aimed out of the window as he did. "Kiryuu-Kun…?" Yori uttered, looking up at Zero from her seat.

"Yori…I have to go…" Zero distantly replied before quickly walking out of the café, leaving Yori with a confused look on her face.

As Zero walked down the various paths that made up the small town, he had no idea where he was going, his body was moving with out his consent all he could do was stop his body from breaking into a full on run. As Zero rounded what seemed like the one hundredth corner he suddenly came to a halt as he saw what he Inner demon was looking for.

Zero sighed angrily to himself as he looked at the figures in from of him


	6. Chapter Six: Calm Before

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is long and nothing too exciting happens, I was going to start the plot here but the chapter was too long so it'll start in the next chapter! **

**Lazarus-Kun**

**Chapter Six: The Calm Before…**

Zero sighed angrily to himself as he stared at the figure in front of him. Kiyomi was standing casually in her night class uniform, with a small smug grin on her face, a smile that Zero could tell she wanted him to see, as if to tell him that she had some control of him. "What are you doing out here Zero?" Kiyomi innocently asked, her voice contradicting the ever growing smug smile on her face. "I could ask you the same thing; I didn't think the Night class went out during the day…" Zero hissed in response, as much as he didn't want to engage the Pure Blood in conversation of him was curious to know she was out. "I'm merely exploring my surroundings and getting to know the other prefects…" Kiyomi trailed off and watched a surprised look appear on Zero's face before slowly walking off. "What prefect?" Zero growled

"The new prefect, he told me you've already met" Kiyomi replied, still slowly walking away. Zero walked up behind Kiyomi and grabbed her wrist before spinning her around.

"Where is he?" Zero growled, trying to keep his calm, Kiyomi responded by pulling her arm out of Zero's grip and rubbing her wrist "He's coming, I merely sent him off so I could explore on my own" Just as Kiyomi finished her sentence, Kazuo emerged from one of the shops across the street. Both Kiyomi and Zero looked around to see the prefect, they both watched as he recognized Zero staring with scorning eyes. Kazuo took a deep breath and walked toward the two.

"Kiyomi-sama…Zero-kun, what are you doing here?" Kazuo politely asked, trying to hide the oblivious fear that was brought by the scorn in Zero's eyes. "Ignore him Kazuo, we should get back to the academy" Kiyomi turned to face Zero "I've seen all I need to..." Kiyomi then turned on her heel and started to walk off, Zero turned to face Kazuo who started to walk toward Kiyomi. "Stay away from the Night class; I don't need any help with prefect duties" Zero instructed. Kazuo stopped just past Zero, still facing Kiyomi "Kiyomi said you'd say that…the chairman also said you'd refuse my help" Kazuo then walked off toward Kiyomi. Zero watched the two walk off in the direction of the academy, Zero then walked off towards the café that he'd left Yori in.

After back tracking Zero arrived back at the café, he slowly walked through the door and studied the cafe, Yori had left. He sighed under his breath and walked out of the café, feeling both guilt and self anger building inside, how could he have let Kiyomi control him like that, let her play games with him? The obivious truth then hit Zero, partnered with the fresh out door air. "That's why she's using Kazuo! He doesn't know about the Night class…" Zero thought as he remembered what the chairman said when he met Kazuo in the his office "…That man puts too much faith in the Night class…" Zero whispered under his breath as he started to walk back toward the academy.

As Zero neared the academy, he knew that he had to find Kazuo before he ended up getting himself in trouble, but another part of Zero couldn't help but think of how he felt Yori in the café. He knew that he would have to give her some explanation, but he had to find Kazuo. With this in mind Zero quickened his pace and quickily found himself at the academy.

Zero walked down the hallway of the boy's dorm. The corridor was quiet in the early afternoon as most students were in classes, but a few of the older students usually spend study time within their rooms. Zero could hear unknown voices as he walked down the corridor, some were voices of people working out loud and some were a cluster of voices coming from rooms filled with small study groups. Zero was examining each door, looking for Kazuo's dorm, which he found at the end of the seemly never ending hallway. Zero hoped that Kazuo would be in his room, as it was unlikely he would be with Kiyomi, She may have been wandering around the town in the morning, but to the Night class that was just like staying up late and eventually she was going to have to go to sleep.

Zero knocked on the door casually, knowing that if Kazuo was in and guessed it was him at the door, he wouldn't answer or maybe even lock the door, meaning that Zero might have to cause a scene to get in which was something he didn't want to do. Zero stepped back from the door as it slowly opened to show Kazuo standing in the door way, not looking at who had knocked at his door, but rather had his head buried in a book he was holding in his left hand. Seeing this as an opportunity Zero walked into Kazuo's room, pushing Kazuo back as he did. Kazuo, still without releasing that it was Zero in his room, stood up as straight as he could, trying to act tough "Who do you think…." Kazuo's confident voice trailed off as he looked at the face staring down at him through emotionless purple eyes. "Zero? What are you doing here? You can't come in here!" Kazuo stuttered, taking a step back from Zero. "What has Kiyomi told you about the Night class?" Zero asked, still staring at Kazuo with intimidating eyes.

"W...What do you mean?" Kazuo replied, still stuttering

"In town I told you I didn't need your help and you said Kiyomi told you I'd say that" Zero explained, his voice starting to sound more annoyed, this jogged Kazuo's memory "S…she said that you'd say you didn't want my help, but you'd appreciate it if I helped anyway and one of the ways I could help is by escorting her, the president of the Night class. I mean that's gotta take some burden off you…right?" Kazuo tried to explain, his voice sounding like he was trying to appeal to Zero's sympatric side. "It's not a burden off my mind and I don't need help. Stay way from the Night class, I'll handle Kiyomi" Zero turned and walked out of Kazuo's room, slamming the door as he did, leaving a scared Kazuo, wondering what to do next.

Zero walked out of the Day students boy's dorm and started to walk across the campus. He knew that his class was starting and he could see come people from his class walking to their lessons, a few of them noticed him, but they knew from past experiences that he wasn't going to come to the lesson, so they just drifted past him as if he were a stranger.

As Zero blanked the students walking past him, his mind once again to Yori in the café. Zero knew he wasn't going to get her out of his head until he'd spoken to her, but first he had to deal with Kiyomi.

Zero approached the front door of the Night dorms. "Even the door gives of a cold atmosphere" Zero thought to himself as he looked up at the overly fancy building. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Zero had started to get used to the cold atmosphere that seems to go hand in hand with Vampire's as he could feel the area around him grow cold and dark every time his thirst built, he hated it and this building; every time he was near it all he could think about was Yuuki and Kaname and how they lied and used him. Zero gritted his teeth and slowly opened the door.

Zero peered in as he walked through the intimidating Night dorm doors; their creaking broke the silence of the massive living room area. Zero took a deep breath as he felt the coldness of the room wrap it's self around him like a frozen blanket, he quickly shook it off before looking around the empty room. It was dark and hidden behind the cold, dark and scary atmosphere was the same feeling one anyone would feel in a house full of sleeping vampires, if Zero had felt this hidden anywhere else he might have felt slightly more comfortable, but in this building it was almost there on purpose to lure people into the darkness, at least that's how Zero thought of it, before proceeding up the main stair case.

Zero walked down the long hallways of the Night dorm, the walls were pale blue and white, with gothic looking candle stands every so often and occasionally there would be a picture between the candles. Zero examined some of the empty dorms as he walked down the corridor "Do the chairman or Kiyomi plan on filling these rooms with students?" Zero questioned to himself, knowing that the answer was going to be yes, there wouldn't be much of a Night class if there are only four students, but even they were too much for Zero's liking.

Zero stopped in front of one of the doors that looked slightly more imposing than the others, it was the door leading to the room Kaname stayed in and of course, it's the room that Kiyomi was staying in. As Zero placed a hand of the door his mind jumped back to when Zero was nearing level E, and Kaname forced Zero to drink his blood after a brawl which lead to some collateral damage to the building. His mind them jumped to when Yuuki was turned by Kaname, staring down at the two of them form the roof, an iconic scene as Zero and Yuuki had been so close, but on that night Zero was both physically and mentally to far away to save Yuuki. Zero pulled himself away from the door and placed his hand on his head, staring at the door through his fingers "…Not again" Zero whispered under his breath before grabbing the door handle and violently swinging the door open.

Zero walked in the master bedroom, looking around as he did. The room seemed empty. Zero turned around and slowly closed the door and took a few steps towards the middle of the room. The room still had most of Kaname's things, including his table in front of the window and his sofa, which had been moved the side of the room. The bed had been replaced with what could only be Kiyomi's bed. It was a double four posted bed, with drapes on all sides. There were some pictures on the wall of people that Zero didn't recognize as anyone of historical importance. Zero slowly walked toward the desk near the back of the room. The window was the only source of light in the room, it was streaming sun light into the room which seemed to destroy the darkness with ease and seemed to light the desk on up purpose, as if to lure someone in. Zero approached the desk, filled with caution. The desk had marks all of the top, it had obliviously had seen a lot in the time it was here, as well as hidden some secrets. Zero slowly pulled out the top draw when suddenly the silence of the room was broken by a familiar voice.

"You know it's rude to go through a girls things without asking" Kiyomi innocently explained as she walked in the room. As she approached the sun from the window caught her red hair can created a thin red aura around Kiyomi, as she approached the desk she jumped up and sat on the desk in front of Zero and slowly crossed her legs. "So what are you doing…alone…in my room?" Kiyomi seductively whispered in Zero's ear. Zero took a step back from the desk in response and gave Kiyomi and scorning stare. "Oh…what was that for Zero? You're the one in the wrong here, not me" Kiyomi explained, again trying to sound hurt by Zerp's actions.

"What are you doing with Kazuo?" Zero questioned, still locked on to Kiyomi with a scorning eyes; Kiyomi giggled under her breath before replying. "Why I'm only trying to help you, there used to be two guardians and I'm simply training the other one up for you" Kiyomi explained

"I don't need any help dealing with Vampires. I know your planning something" Zero replied, as he started to grit his teeth, Kiyomi's innocent act was starting wear thin. "If your going to be like that I think you should leave" Kiyomi playfully remarked before sliding herself off the desk, she then walked toward her bed "I'm getting tired anyway…" She trailed off as she sat on her bed. Zero sighed in defeat, he wasn't in the mood for this and he wasn't going to get anything out of her. Zero walked out of the room slamming the door as he did, not noticing the sinister grin that had appeared on Kiyomi's face.

Zero stormed out of the Night class dorm without giving it a second look, he'd had enough for one day. He was now off to sort the other problem that had plagued his mind all day "Yori" he quietly whispered to himself.

It was now the late afternoon and classes had finished. Time seemed to fly past today Zero thought to himself, it didn't seem like he met Yori this morning, more like it happened a few days ago. "At least the scenery was nice at this time" Zero thought to himself as he suddenly came to a stop near the old water fountain and looked around him. The sun was setting over the trees that laced themselves around the academy grounds, and the sky was exploding with different shades of oranges and red's that dances behind and around clouds. There was a small wind at well that carried a refreshing cold with it. Zero could have stood there for the rest of the afternoon and the night, but he had to find Yori before his duties with Night class started. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the wind brought Yori's voices to Zero's ear, causing him quickly turn around. "Zero…" Yori awkwardly whispered, as if she were talking to herself. "Yori…I was just coming to find you…" Zero replied, his voice also sounding awkward, mainly because he knew he was going to have to apologize for running out in the café, but it wasn't something he was used to doing….


	7. Chapter Seven: Calm Before Part II

**Chapter Seven:…The Calm Before…(Part II)**

**Hey sorry it's taken me ages to write this! I was really stuck on what to write! This is a slow chapter, it wasn't meant to be but this bit took longer than I thought it would, so I'm going to make this part two and then make the next chapter the exciting one ! ^^ Hope it's not too bad! **

Zero and Yori stood a few meters from one another, the atmosphere was awkward between the two students and not even the amazing sky could take notice away from it. Zero slowly took a step toward Yori, who was standing casually, with both her arms wrapped around some books, holding them to her chest. "Yori…about the café…" Zero hesitantly started "I didn't mean to leave you but, I had some…duties to attend to" Zero lied, unconvincingly, he then felt himself turning his head away from Yori, almost feeling guilty about lying to her. Yori then took a step toward Zero "Its ok Kiryuu-kun…you don't have to tell me…why you left" She replied in a reassuring voice. Yori walk over to the water fountain and sat on the edge, placing her books next to her. Zero traced her steps over to the fountain and stood beside Yori. He found himself staring into the water at their reflections, first his, then Yori's, she seemed sad as he examined the reflection staring back at them. Zero slowly sat on the water fountain next to Yori, whose gaze didn't divert from the mirror.

Zero and Yori sat on the fountain for what seemed like hours, neither of them saying anything to the other. Zero sighed under his breath, before looking up toward the tress; they were swaying elegantly in the growing wind. "How can a scene this beautiful house such an awkward atmosphere?" Zero thought to himself. Just as the thought crossed Zero's mind a leaf gently broke away from one of the trees and danced through the air, landing in the fountain and causing the perfect mirror to shatter as ripples spread across the water, snapping Yori out of her dreaming state. She quickly looked up to Zero and blushed slightly, obliviously noticing that her mind had drifted away. "Yori…I'm sorry…" Zero softly whispered in an unusually considerate tone. Yori then smiled slightly before standing up and turning to face Zero, "It's ok Zero" The brunet replied, smiling politely. She then lowered her head slightly and averted her gaze from Zero "Maybe we could go to the café again" Yori innocently asked. Zero felt a sudden wave surge though his body upon hearing Yori's question.

The wind seemed to stop as Yori asked her question, as if the world itself wanted to hear how Zero would answer the question. He wanted to go with her again. He wanted to walk back to the sleepy café and have a moment of peace, he wanted to walk away with her and leave the world of Vampires behind, even if it was for a short while. On the other hand his logic screamed that this was a bad idea, getting friendly with Yori would give Kiyomi a way to manipulate Zero; she welded the power to do anything she liked to Yori, "Even turn her into…" Zero snapped out of his inner conflict, finding a familiar, loathed emotion grab at his body as he neared the end of his thought. It was the feeling he had felt when he saw Yuuki as a Vampire for the first time. How his world shattered around him, the last spark of happiness in his life snatched away right before his eyes. "Never again…" Zero growled under his breath.

"Yori…I…" Zero started to answer Yori when the trees start to move gently in the soft wind again, something about the wind caught Zero's attention, but before he had time to question it something gently tapped his cheek and ran around his face, causing Zero to run his fingers across his cheek, he slowly moved his hand in front of him to see a small droplet on his finger, a tear. Zero looked towards Yori who still had her gaze fixed to the ground; her eyes were hidden by a shadow created by her fringe. Zero felt himself take subconscious step forward. "Yori…" Zero trailed off, his voice filled with unexpectedly strong concern. The girl didn't reply, she stood there in silence as the gentle breeze glided around the two, caressing their faces with a gentle, reassuring touch. Slowly Yori looked up with tears in her eyes, each tear trying to escape and dance away in the presence of the wind. The sight of seeing Yori's innocent hazel eyes gazed over in sadness had a strong effect on Zero. His breath caught in his chest and he felt his cold exterior dissolve as his body moved closer to Yori and wrapped his arms around girl. "I'm scared Zero…" Yori whispered, so softly that the words almost didn't reach Zero. Yori's arms slowly left her side and tightly tied themselves around Zero's torso, her hands grabbing at his jacket. "I…know about the Night class" Yori's faint whispers continued. Zero suddenly felt his body tense at the words, his arms begin to hold Yori tighter and he slowly looks down at the scared girl clenching at his body, her head was resting against his chest, as if she was listening to his heart beat in an attempt to calm herself down. "What...How?" Zero questioned, His eyes showing the same amount of worry as his voice. "I…Yuuki…I saw her…before she left…" Yori responded, her whispers still as quiet as the first. Zero didn't know how to react to the answer; he should have known that Yuuki would have seen Yori before she left. Slowly Zero removed his arms from around Yori's waist and begins to pull away from Yori's grasp; the worried girl looks up at Zero in plea to be held for a moment longer, her eyes still held tears around them. "We can't talk here" Zero explained in a stern voice, vaguely returning to his tough demeanour "Follow me" Zero continued. He watched as Yori nodded slightly before guiding Yori towards the dorms.

Zero opened the door to his dorm; he stepped into the nearly empty room and then waited for Yori to enter before closing the door. Yori made her way to modest bed and gracefully sat on the bottom edge. Zero walked over to his bed side cabinet and turned on a basic looking lamp. The room was lit up in a dim glow, the light wasn't overly bright but it gave off a warming atmosphere. Zero turned to face the bed before leaning back on the bedside table, using his arms for support. Yori looked more and more uncomfortable, even though she knew the schools biggest secret, she was still concerned with trivial things such as being in a boy's dorm.

She was sat up right on the end of the bed with her hands cupped in her lap; her gaze was directed towards her palms, either because she was still caught up in thought and fear, or she didn't want to be rude by looking around Zero's room, not that there was much to look at, but still the idea that she worried about such trivial things added to her innocence.

"Is it true…"Yori whispered, keeping her gaze locked on to her palms. Zero sighed in response to the question as a wave of sorrow wrapped itself around his body. He felt sorry for Yori; she had been dumped into a world filled with monsters in the dark, with no one to guide her through it, not even her best friend. A part of Zero wanted to say no, there were no monsters, before taking her to the chairman and watch as he erased her memory. But it somehow seemed wrong, so with a deep breath he answered her question. "Yes…the Night class are Vampires….and Yuuki…Yuuki is one of them" Zero cautiously answered, not knowing how Yori would react.

The room filled with a cold atmosphere, as Zero waited to see Yori's reaction. "…What about you?" Yori whispered, before turning her head towards Zero "If you know about them…are you?" Zero sighed and lowered his head, his stomach felt heavy and his hands clenched against the table top. "I…" Zero began to answer when the door to his room swung open, causing both Yori and Zero to jump up and stare at the door way, where the Chairman stood.

"Zero!" The Chairman exclaimed, while trying to catch his breath. "You have to come to the medical bay" he frantically continued. Zero's eyes widened as he leaned toward the Chairman, who had finally noticed Yori. "Yori-Chan?" The Chairman asked in a quizzical voice. "I…err...could you please return to your room, there is something I must discus with Kiryuu-Kun" He continued, attempting to sound calm and formal. Yori turned to face Zero and gave him a final worried glance, before turning towards the Chairman and nodding, she then quickly walked out of the room and disappeared down the corridor.

"What's happened?" Zero asked in a stern voice.

"It's better if you come and see…" The Chairman replied before slowly turning on his heel and walking out of Zero's room.

**Ok so that was it! What's gonna happen next? I promise it will get interesting next chapter! And Hopefully I'll get it done really quickly because I've planned it for once! **


	8. Chapter Eight: An Innocent Kiss

**Chapter Eight: An Innocent Kiss…**

Zero hurried towards the medical room, as he got closer he felt the unmistakable presence of a Vampire in the room and he knew which one it was, even before he entered the room. As the silver haired prefect entered the room two sets of eyes set their gaze upon him. One was the Chairman's worried hazel eyes and the others belonged to Kiyomi, Zero stared back into the Pure blood's eyes as he closed the door behind him.

The Chairman was stood next to one of the beds in the coroner of the room. Lying there on the bed was a student wearing a day class uniform. The student was a male with short, ash brown hair. Which stopped just above a white bandage wrapped around his neck "I found him in the woods…", the Chairman explained, his eyes moving away from Zero and towards the pale looking student. "The bite on his neck is deep. So who ever it was, was hungry" Kiyomi explained as signs of a smile slowly grew upon her face "Which makes me wonder…where have you been Kiryuu?" She continued, her tone found somewhere between mockery and sincerity. Zero clenched his fist, trying to not to play one of the Pure Bloods games.

"I could ask the same of you…" Zero hissed through his clenched teeth, Kiyomi simply ignored the question and turned toward the Chairman. "I'll ask the Nigh they anything, I think you should do the same with your prefect" Kiyomi explained before walking towards the door, bushing past Zero's shoulder, she quickly shot Zero a quick glance and smile before disappearing out of the room.

The Chairman let out a weighted sigh, attracting Zero's attention "I'll ask him what happened when he wakes up…then I'll erase his memory..." The Chairman un-enthusiastically explained, his eyes still locked on to the pale student. Zero silently turned on his heel and started to walk out of the door, knowing that this was one of the few times the Chairman would rather be on his own, as he approached the door he heard the Chairman whisper quietly "…And Zero…you smell of perfume". Zero felt his heart sink and his eyes widen "Yori…" He whispered to himself as he suddenly realised why Kiyomi had smiled before she left the room, she had smelt the perfume.

Zero quickly found himself running toward Yori's Dorm room, the long corridors of the main building and court yard seemed so much bigger and longer. But within minutes he had arrived at the girl's dorm. He quietly opened the front door and began walking down the ground floor hall way. By the late afternoon the dorm was normally empty, as students went to see the Night class, but everyone was in their rooms "The Chairman must have cancelled the Night Class's lessons" Zero thought to himself as he came to a stop at the bottom of a oak stair case, he had no idea which room Yori was in and he couldn't just ask which room was hers as something like that would spread across the academy in no time and draw unnecessary attention. Zero let out a sight and closed his eyes, trying to remember anything Yori might have said to him that would help locate her, when suddenly something caught his attention, something sweet and instantly recognisable, it was Yori's perfume.

Being a Vampire meant that Zero's senses more sensitive, but this felt different, how come his body was able to pick her scent up in a dorm full of people? "Am I getting too close to her?" Zero questioned himself as every second that pasted saw the sweet, seductive smell of Yori's perfume grow stronger and teased his Vampiric needs, his throat started to feel dry and anxiety started to spread across his body. The self-conflicted prefect fell back against one of the plain hallway walls, wrapping one arm across his chest and used the other to grip this throat.

"Zero?" Yori called from the stairs, her voice breaking Zero out of his inner battle, his attention quickly jumped to Yori, who was stood half way down the staircase. She looked more casual than usual; she had taken her neck bow off as well as her jacket, showing her un-tucked shirt, Zero had never seen her in anything other than full uniform before. "What are you doing here Zero?" the petite brunette innocently asked, while slowly walking down the remaining steps.

"I…I came to find you" Zero awkwardly replied, stepping away from the wall and towards Yori, who had now reached the bottom of the stairs. "…To find me…" Yori repeated, her cheeks slowly turned a pale scarlet colour "Zero I…" Yori trailed off as one of the dorm doors started to open, Yori quickly grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him forward "Quick!" She whispered. Zero and Yori quickly hurried up the wooden stairs to Yori's dorm room.

Zero and Yori quickly entered Yori's dorm room, Zero waited just inside the door as Yori locked it, her room was completely different to Zero's it had a large oak bed with a vanity table to the right of it, which had an oval mirror stood on top of it, there was also a tall book case filled with various books and a light blue, rectangular rug that sat upon the dark blue carpet. Yori quickly stepped away from the door and approached her bed and elegantly perched herself upon it.

"So…what are you doing here?" Yori curiosity asked. Zero replied with an uncomfortable look, Yori seemed to have calmed down since she had left Zero's room. "We need to talk about the Night class" he explained, against his better judgement. Yori's composure shattered and worry spread across her face. "What…" Yori's sentence trailed off almost straight away. "Yori, they're dangerous, stay away from them" Zero continued in his usual stern voice. Zero watched as Yori's gaze slid slowly to the floor. "All of them?" She whispered. The question caught Zero of guard and put him at a loose for words. His thoughts jumped straight to when he first bit Yuuki and all the other times he'd fallen victim to his hunger. Then he thought of Yuuki, was she dangerous? Human Yuuki wasn't, but what about now?

Zero snapped out of his self-integration to see Yori staring at him with weary eyes. "Zero?" She hesitantly whispered, seeing that her question had thrown Zero into some sort of self-conflict. "…All of them" He sternly answered. Yori appeared to be pushed back by the answer; her thoughts must have jumped straight to Yuuki.

"So, are you…_like them_?" Yori hesitantly questioned, the tone in which she asked suggested that the question had not left her mind since the Chairman interrupted them in Zero's room. Suddenly a heavy weight dragged itself down through Zero's tall body, the idea of being grouped in with _them_. "I am" the two small words hidden under a cover of anger and pity. Yori took a quick inhale in response; suddenly the guest in her room was a monster from child's horror stories and legends of old.

Heavily Zero sighed, believing that he had given Yori more than enough information to process for one day and began to turn on his heel, ready to leave her room, when suddenly her innocent voice pieced the cold atmosphere that had engulfed the room. "Wait…" Zero stopped the moment her voice approached his ear, he slowly turned back around to face the small brunette girl. Yori slowly rose up off of her bed and took a few steps toward the newly identified vampire. "I don't think you're 'like them'…" she whispered, her gaze locked onto Zero's.

An awkward atmosphere, that was becoming far too familiar, filled the room. "Yori…" Zero whispered, her name escaped his lips without meaning. Yori's eyes suddenly flooded with liquid as she took the last few steps towards Zero and wrapped her arms around him "I don't think your dangerous" Her words carried a warm confidence with them. Yori's grip slowly tightened around Zero as he tried to step away. "Yori you don't understand" Zero uttered under his breath, as if he didn't want the words to reach Yori's ears. He was unsure if the words had reached her when she didn't reply, slowly Yori took half a step away from Zero and gazed into his lavender eyes "You feel…safe" she murmured. Yori's innocent words hit Zero with force, almost knocking the breath out of him. Normally people can sense a different aura around Vampires, but the last word anybody would use is '_safe_'.

Yori stepped toward Zero again and tightened her arms, as she did before, but held her head back as to keep her gaze focused on Zero's. As Yori's innocent gaze penetrated his, it filled him with a warm emotion, it was hard to fight and felt as if it was more than an emotion, but an un-couscous movement of his body. Before he had time to register the feeling he found Yori lifting herself up slowly on her tip toes in an attempt to get closer to Zero's face, which was lowering itself to meet hers half way. Within seconds the two were gently pressing their lips against one another. Zero felt the lips against his open partially and grip his bottom lip; the unfamiliar feeling caused his eyes to slowly close. Zero's arms tangled themselves around Yori's petite body.

Yori's lips release Zero's, who in return, kissed Yori's bottom lip. The soft feeling of Yori's lip and the taste of flavoured chap mixed in Zero's mouth. Slowly the taste became stronger and seductive, like blood, her lip had brushed against his fang. The realisation quickly threw Zero back into the real world, where he quickly broke away from Yori's hold and took a few hurried steps away from her hitting the wall of her dorm "Zero?" Yori gasped "Are you ok?" she continued. Zero avoided her gaze and attempted to re-gain his composure. The taste of Yori's blood stirred his hunger. Yori took half a hesitant step forward "I'm sorry…I..." Zero cut her of mid-sentence "Your lip" the words sounded restrained as Zero took some deep breathes. Yori raised her hand to her mouth and gently rubbed her finger along her bottom lip. She gasped quietly and inwardly at the small blob of blood that was on the end of her finger "You could taste…" Yori's voice trailed off, although the slight signs of confusion that it carried were visible in Yori's face. Zero rose to his feet, his composure back in full force. "I should leave" He sternly explained. Yori fell into a look of apologies before lowering to the ground. Zero gave a mental sigh and slowly opened the dorm's door, turning to Yori before as he does "Thank you Yori" his voice was usually soft and reassuring. Yori quickly look up and blushed in response, before watching Zero leave the room.

As Zero slowly walked through the corridors of the girls dorm, cautious not to be seen, his mind ran over what he has just done. The feel of pure comfort as lowered his head kiss Yori, as if he'd done it countless times before. The way his body over rid his mind and moved by itself. Finally there was the trickle of her blood, the smallest amount threatened to overtake his senses. Would he kiss her again? _Should _he kiss her again? What did it mean? All these questions ran through his mind until he reached the open grounds of the school. The air had started to cool and the evening had arrived. The grounds were peaceful as the day class had stayed in their rooms, because of the apparent cancelling of the Night classes lessons. Zero took a deep breath and decided that he would visit the Chairman to see if he had found anything out about the attack; hoping it would take his mind off, of Yori.

As he started walking towards the main building, where the Chairman's office was situated, something caught Zero's attention. The wind carried an intoxicating smell, the smell of blood. The scent was faint, but his Vampiric instincts were on high alert after the tasting Yori's blood. As the hunger started to build within him for the second time tonight, Zero followed the scent to its origin.

Within a few seconds Zero found himself walking down the wall of the stables, the scent of blood was exceedingly strong; presumably the origin was just out the corner. Zero silently edged toward the wall, placing his back against it, in hopes of getting a jump on whatever was around the corner, but he found that most of his attention was focused on staying in control of his hunger. As the edge of the wall drew closer Zero picked up the unmistakeable aura of a Vampire, but something was different about it, it didn't _feel _powerful and it certainly didn't feel familiar. Something about the Vampires presence felt, uneasy and frantic. Clearing his mind Zero took a deep breath and quickly slid around the corner.

In front of him was a figure wearing a dark hooded jacket leaning over another figure, which appeared to be wearing a day class uniform. "Vampire" Zero hissed, anger filling his voice, by this time he had already aimed his Bloody Rose toward the figure. Slowly the figure rose away from the day student. The figure looked over its shoulder at Zero, the hood had created a shadow over the figures face and all that was visible was dark red, glaring eyes. "I thought this might get your attention" The figure taunted, his voice was muffled as if it were talking into its jacket. Zero felt his body clench in response as he took a slight step forward. The husky voice spoke again "A hunter shouldn't wait to shoot its prey."

"A Prey shouldn't be cocky" Zero once again hissed as he fired off two rounds, illuminating the immediate area in a bright purple haze. The figure had quickly jumped out of the way and had begun sprinting toward the academies perimeter. Zero took a few steps forward, ready to engage in a full pursuit, before his thoughts fell to the innocent student lying on the ground. Slowly he turned around and walked forward until he was standing over the student, he took a final glance towards the schools perimeter and saw that the figure had vanished, leading Zero's attention back towards the body lying in front of him.

It was a female student; she had medium length blonde hair and a slightly pale face with traces of make up around her eyes and cheeks. There were two bite marks on her neck, both of which were deep "Like the other victim" Zero thought to himself. Gently Zero picked the student and up and walked towards the medical room.

Zero arrived in his room after taking the female student to the medical bay, the Chairman had told him to get some rest and return to him in the morning. Zero pulled himself free of his blazer and neatly put it over the edge of his bed along with his tie before making his way towards his sink, pulling a small black packet of blood tablets out of his pocket in the process. He needed some relief from the dark hunger he had felt ever since kissing Yori, the past few days had been extremely eventful and Zero wanted nothing more than a peaceful night, in which he could gather his thoughts. Within seconds he had filled up a glass with water, and watched the water turn pink as the tablets down broke down and danced through the glass of clear liquid. The taste of the pinkie water was almost unbearable after tasting Yori's blood. It was the first human blood he had, had since Yuuki had left.

Zero tried to distract himself from the thoughts of Yuuki, Yori and blood as he climbed onto his bed. Who was the figure? Whoever it was must have known about the Night Class, along with the presence of a Pure Blood and for that reason should be extremely weary of trespassing on _their _territory, unless of course Kiyomi was behind the attack. Maybe she had been arranging the attacks of students, but why? Zero didn't want to give her the satisfaction of interrogating her. "Hikari…" He thought to himself, maybe he could get something from her. He could also ask her about their last encounter, when he mistook her for Yuuki….or she _wanted _him to think she was Yuuki.

With that thought Zero sat up right and reached for his jacket, he was going to pay Hikari a visit…


End file.
